sometimes life brings pain
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: Summary: A night out leaves the couples lives altered forever.


Shawn sits with Cory, Both with their eyes closed.

The room thier in is smokey and smells of sex and drugs.

Shawn has bruises on his face from a fight he had gotten in earlier in the week,  
Some dude decided to hit on Cory, Shawn wasn't into sharing what was his.  
He walked over to the guy who was busy dancing with this other guy on the dance-floor,  
They were both sweaty and grabbing on each other, Shawn watched for a few seconds before the man turned his way.  
"What do you want?" The man had asked, Shawn cool and calm smiled and then threw back his hand and sucker punched the guy right on the side of his jaw.

The man stumbled back into the arms of his dance partner who apparently had no more interest in him, He walks off leaving the man to get punched two more times before getting to his feet and taking his first swing at Shawn.

Cory stands back and watches his man get hit four times in the face before the bouncer becomes aware of the fight and goes break them up.

Shawn gets one last hit on the other man before he was thrown out in the alleyway.

Shawn stands up and wipes the dirt of his favorite pair of pants.  
Cory slowly walks out of the club and over towards Shawn.

"Well ...He did a number on you babe" Cory stats looking at Shawn's bloody face more closely.  
"umm, Yeah well He was lucky..."  
"I ...LIKE IT...when you get all hot and bothered ..you know that right.?." Cory whispers in Shawn's ear before Shawn grabs his and runs off to their secret spot, Cory being forced to run alongside him or be dragged behide.

In the present Cory could still remember the wild sex that they had once they arrived to thier rooftop hideout.  
It was making him horny.

"You know.. I want you .."Cory grabs Shawn pulling his lips to his own.

No-one knew of thier secret life hidden behind the fake smiles and goody two shoe appearances.

Now maybe people thought of Shawn as one to live like this but Cory..  
You couldn't pay people to believe that he would choose to live like this.  
But there were alot of secrets, Alot of things they didn't know about,  
Things about him that they didn't know about.

Shawn gets up and strips his clothes off,  
Cory see's the beautiful body of his only love.  
Not masked by clothes just him, Nothing else.  
Like being able to see into his soul from knowing his inner most fears.  
Things they would talk about, Feelings they would share, Only for them to know.

"I love you..Shawn Hunter... Always and forever" Cory gets up and grabs ahold of Shawn, Wrapping his arms around Shawn's cold body.. "I'm gonna go get us a blanket, You stay here huh" Cory explains before giving Shawn a quick kiss to his lips and walking off.  
Cory not knowing that it would be his last.

Shawn had been in some troubles a few months back, Getting hooked on drugs.  
Cory helped him get clean but there were some that he still owned, Drug dealers that weren't happy about losing product and not getting their money for it.

Cory unaware of this, Walks down the darken alleyway..Before being stopped by two heavy-set men, One a big black man and another that looked to be hispanic but Cory really couldn't tell in the dark night.

"I think you got some money that belongs to me and my freind here.." The black man says while the other man hovers around Cory.

Cory goes to run when a third man shows up and cuts him off at the pass...  
"Where do you think your going.." The skinny white man says grabbing Cory by the arms and pushes him down, He hits him in the rib cage before pulling out his gun and firing.  
Cory lays there, His vision blurry and blood gushing from the back of his head.

Shawn who had been waiting was getting tired of sitting here in the cold, He puts his clothes back on and heads down the ladder.

"Lets GO COME ONE, HURRY THE F*** UP" A man's voice yells.

Shawn jumps down from the second step of the ladder and turns to see the man who was yelling.. They were running from a person's still body.. Unaware that it was Cory's body laying there, Shawn runs over.

The skinny white man notices Shawn up ahead of the alleyway, He stops and stares at Shawn.  
Shawn see's the man standing there, He see's the man's face and looks over to the body.. He was still too far away from it to tell of who it was.

Shawn knew that the man who was standing there and just staring was a known drug-dealer, A drug dealer he owned money too.  
What he didn't understand was why he was just standing there, Why wasn't he coming after me. Shawn wipes sweat from his forehead.

The man walks closer towards the middle of the alley, He stood right by the body..  
Shawn knew whoever it was had to be gone now for he hadn't moved at all.

The man smiles while Shawn slowly moves closer.

The man grabs the lifeless body and turns it over, Blood spills out onto his shirt,  
Shawn watches closely, He notices the clothes..

Cory... Cory had those some clothes on.. It can't be..

Shawn runs towards the man and the body, Shawn was halfway towards them when the other man begins to walk backwards away from the body but Shawn could still see the smile that the man had on his face.

The man laughs as he walks around the corner and out of Shawn's sight.

Shawn slowly steps over the body, He sobs as he grabs onto Cory's lifeless arms pulling him to his chest.

"Oh..God....Cory..."Shawn whispers grabbing onto Cory, Not wanting to let go even when the EMTs came to retrieve his body.

The police keep Shawn away from grabbing onto Cory's still and cold body when the EMTs take him away.

"Do you know of any family to call"  
".....What?.."Shawn whispers his gaze stuck on the bloodstained cement.

"Why don't we just take you home"

'..... I have no home..." Shawn numbly walks with the police and into one of the many squad cars.

Shawn cries silent tears while staring out the window, The rain had begun to fall, He watched as the raindrops slowly slid down the glass. He wanted to walk out into the rain, Let the rain come up over his head, Drown in his sorrows.

"My home is with Cory.." Shawn whispers but no one heard.

They stop at the Matthews house. Shawn didn't want to be here when they all broke down,Staring over his way wanting answers, Answers Shawn didn't have... He knows he should have been there to protect him.. He didn't need anyone to tell him that, He knew it already.

He didn't want thier crying gaze staring at him.

He walks off, Walks over the wet grass of the Matthews front yard,  
He walks on down the road, Unsure of where to go, What to do.

Usually when he felt like this He would go to Cory, But where could he go now, There was no-more Cory, He was gone.

Shawn heads on through the night.  
Walking just walking, One footstep after the next.

I'm standing underneath the stars and I wish you were here.

No destination now.  
Just going with the flow, No feelings or wants.. not anymore.

I am sorry I can't go there with you / I guess this is where we say goodbye.  
The way we remember yesterday / Everything is changed now that your not around.

Shawn moves on through the dark,  
He stops momentarly to watch the sunrise.

Hours of walking he was tired but he couldn't stop moving..  
Maybe if he kept going eventually he could somehow get back to where Cory was still laying beside him.  
Where he was still wrapped in his arms talking of the future..Thier future,  
Maybe he could fool himself into believing that Cory was still back at home, Sleeping peacefully in his room..  
Perhaps dreaming of the day to come.

Where do this tears come from / It feels like thier never dry.

Shawn cries tears of pain, Tears.. so many tears.

Through his whole life Shawn had never felt this much pain.

He felt like the world for him was over.

He didn't want to be here anymore, He didn't want to have to live without Cory.  
He loved him too much, Much more then life itself.

I miss the way the sunlight would light up your face, I miss all the little things, I never thought that they would mean anything to me.

When the time came for Cory to be laid to rest Shawn was there right by his side..


End file.
